disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
I Want It All
"I Want It All" is the third song in High School Musical 3: Senior Year and on its soundtrack. It is performed by Ashley Tisdale, as Sharpay Evans, and Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans. Lyrics Sharpay: Imagine having everything we ever dreamed Don’t you want it? Ryan:'' Maybe. '''Sharpay:' Can’t you see it? Ryan: Kinda. Sharpay: Imagine first audition after college I get the lead Ryan: A part for me? Sharpay: Well of course! Ryan: Yeah right. Sharpay: You’ve gotta believe it Ryan: Keep talking. Sharpay: You and I, all the fame Ryan: Sharpay and what’s-his-name Sharpay: Sound exciting? Ryan: Inviting. Sharpay: Let’s do it then! Ryan: Listening. Sharpay: Personal stylist, agent and a publicist Ryan: But where do I fit into this? Sharpay: With you we can win Ryan: Win the part Sharpay: Think bigger Ryan: Become superstars Sharpay: That’s better Don’t you see that bigger is better And better is bigger A little bit is never enough, no no no You want it all (you want it, you know that you want it) The fame and the fortune and more You want it all (you want it, you know that you want it) You gotta have your star on the door You want the world, nothing less All the glam and the press Only giving you the best reviews Say it! Ryan and Sharpay: I want it all (I want it, I want it, I want it) My name in lights at Carnegie Hall I want it all Sharpay: Can’t you see it? Ryan: Yeah! Sharpay: They’re gonna love me! Ryan clears throat Sharpay: I mean, us. Red carpet, rose bouquets, crowd waiting backstage Ryan: I’m with her, don’t stop me I’m not the paparazzi Sharpay: Invitations, standing ovations Ryan: Magazines Sharpay: Yes please Ryan and Sharpay: Gonna be celebrities Sharpay: Photographs, fan club Give the people what they love Now you’re excited Ryan: I like it Sharpay: Let’s do it then Ryan and Sharpay: Times Square, jetsetter Sequels pay better New York today, tomorrow the world Ryan: Sold-out shows Sharpay: Think bigger Ryan: And the Oscar goes to Sharpay: That’s better Don’t you see that bigger is better And better is bigger A little bit is never enough, no no no Ryan and Sharpay: I want it all (I want it, I want it, I want it) The fame and the fortune and more I want it all (I want it, want it, want it) I’ve gotta have my star on the door I want the world, nothing less All the glam and the press Only giving me the best reviews I want it all (I want it, want it, want it) Radio City Music Hall We want it all Ryan: Here in the spotlight we shine Look at who we are Sharpay: When Broadway knows your name You know that you’re a star Ryan: Dance! Madison Square Garden! Sharpay: They love you! Ryan: Thank you! Thank you all! Gabriella: It’s Oprah calling. Again. She wants you on the show. They’re gonna have to get back to you. Sharpay: ''(chanting throughout Ryan’s part)'' I want it (I, I, I want it, I want it, I want it) I want it (I, I, I want it, I want it all) Ryan: '''I want it all, I want it, I got to, I want to, I have to, I want to, I want it, I want it, I want it all! '''Sharpay: I want it, I want it, I want it Sharpay and Ryan: The fame and the fortune and more I want it all (I want it, want it, want it) I’ve gotta have my star on the door I want the world nothing less All the glam and the press Only giving me the best reviews I want it all Sharpay: Hey! Ryan: London! Sharpay: Rome! Ryan: Toronto, L.A.! Sharpay: Sydney! Ryan: Buenos Aires! Sharpay: Tokyo! Ryan: Moscow! Sharpay: Bollywood! Sharpay and Ryan: New York City! We want it all! Category:Songs Category:High School Musical songs